Travelers frequently need to use, store, or otherwise tend to personal effects while maintaining possession and control of their luggage at an airport, bus station, or similar transportation terminal. The personal effects can include a portable computer, tablet computer, digital reader, cellular phone, or similar electronic device. Other personal effects include food and beverages.
A traveler will often want to set her personal effects in a convenient location near the traveler's luggage. For instance, the traveler may wish to set her electronic reader or smart phone on a relatively stable horizontal surface proximate her luggage while the traveler reads a screen of the electronic reader. Similarly, a traveler may wish to set her food or beverage on a horizontal surface proximate the traveler's luggage.
Currently, travelers will sometimes set their beverages or food plates on an airport floor because other horizontal surfaces are unavailable or inconveniently located. However, an airport floor is an undesirable surface for numerous reasons. The floor can be very dirty, and thereby present a contamination hazard to food or beverage placed thereupon, and items placed on the floor are vulnerable to being kicked or stepped on.
In some circumstances, a traveler may wish to change locations in an airport without stowing electronic devices or food and drink in her luggage or hand bag. Accordingly, the traveler can have difficulty carrying personal effects while simultaneously walking, pushing or pulling wheeled luggage, and carrying a purse, carry-on bag, or similar accoutrement.